Bruce Banner
Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, PhD is an errant nuclear physicist turned fugitive from the government, originally from Ohio but has since been racking up those frequent flyer miles (or he would if he flew anywhere). He also, on occasion, turns into a giant green raging gamma monster. He arrived in-game on November 6, 2011 and is currently living la vida hobo because that's how he rolls wrangled into cohabitative surveillance thanks to Agent Barton. He's super ''thrilled about it. '''Age:' 34 Origins: The Incredible Hulk, the 2008 film as part of the Greater Marvel Cinematic Universe. Also known as Earth-199999 because Marvel picks weird numbers. App: 'taderp '''HMD: 'herp a derp '''Player: '''Sammo '''AIM: recumbence Email: liberalkitten@gmail.com Plurk: pistachioed Setting The greater Marvel universe is filled with pretty much all the weird shit you can ever possibly imagine - zombies, magic, gods, mutants, mermaids, aliens, extra dimensions, mad scientists, demons, government agencies, and superheroes out the wazoo. But in this particular nook, things haven't gone that fucknuts... Yet. For the most part. Let me start over. The Earth Bruce is used to is still pretty much the Earth us regular folk are used to. I mean, there was some freaky stuff with aliens and wars back in Norway, like, a thousand years ago. And then there was the fact that the Nazis back in WW2 were on some super science kick with cosmic powers and sci-fi wet dream weapons. Aaand beyond Earth there's tons of planets with aliens at various levels of friendly. But that all happened a while back and/or was slapped with tons of security and classified stickers and/or not on Earth-Earth and thus it's not really relevant to Bruce's life just yet, so we'll stick with "YEP IT'S PRETTY MUCH EARTH". Except where it's slowly... Getting to be not. Hotbeds of activity are cropping up with increasing frequency - science gone wrong that's left people with freaky powers instead of making new Hiroshimas, kids being born with gifts beyond normal human evolution, and super psycho wackos who've started putting death rays to practical use. Also, did I mention aliens? Because yeah, those are happening too. And it's getting to the point that a shadow government agency named the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division - or S.H.I.E.L.D. has stepped up plans to fight super-powered fire with fire. If things keep up the way they're going (and according to current S.H.I.E.L.D. projections, they are), this plain old Earth is fixing to get pretty interesting. ...Or get that way again. Seriously, the government was top notch at covering up the whole "yeah-we-fought-Nazis-with-laser-cannons" thing from the general public. And no one ever really believes Norwegians when it comes to alien sightings anyway. Of course, Bruce has been kind of out of the loop on the various strange happenings going around (like a world-(in)famous multibillionaire deciding that flying around in a suit of armor and playing hero was a great idea). That sort of thing flies under your radar when you've been on the run for five years after the experiments you were running on yourself went horribly wrong and turned you into a giant green monster and made you a fugitive from the government. That, and who's won American Idol. As he's aware, things are pretty much normal (except for his own little green problem, duh) and he's most definitely not on any short lists for a super secret spandex boy band. Personality If you feel up to drowing yourself in TL;DR... But for those who don't, a quick overview. Overall, Bruce is a nice, sweet derp of a guy. He tries to be polite to everyone, if only because he knows people will find all these other obvious (to him anyway) faults in him, so the least he can do is not be rude and add onto the inevitable dislike people will feel towards him. But even as he's being polite, he isolates himself for all the reasons stated earlier, and he's been doing it even more so after the Hulk manifested and started trashing everything ever. Bruce no longer trusts himself or his emotions around people, and can't stand the thought of people being hurt because he wasn't smart enough or disciplined enough to stop himself from changing. He's constantly on his guard against the Hulk emerging, never allowing himself to relax for a moment or else the bogeyman will burst out of his cage and wreak certain havoc. His years on the run have put a definite shade of bitterness and cynicism on things for him, and the crap he's gone through makes him more than slightly prone to brooding, depressive moods where Bruce will just wallow a bit. But underneath all of that? There's still the dogged belief that someday, somehow, he'll find some way to get back to that normal life. He keeps clinging to that hope with every ounce of strength and stubbornness he's got in him - which is more than anyone would imagine he had at first glance. It's that one singular thing that keeps him going through all hell he's had to face, the one thing keeping him sane. Of course, after almost ten years living like he's been living, Bruce has idealized that normalcy to a ridiculous impossible degree (and on some subconscious level he won't admit to himself, knows that he has), so who knows what would happen if he actually got his white picket fence. Bruce knows he doesn't know, but he stubbornly doesn't let himself think about that. He will find a cure, and that's the end of it. Abilities *speed/strength/endurance of a man his age who engages in daily, strenuous exercise *extensive training in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, focusing on self-defense *limited control over pulse and heart rate via meditation and breathing exercises *genius intellect with a focus in biochem/nuclear physics *MacGyver when it comes to jury-rigging lab equipment out of junk *transforms into Hulk-form when forced into a physically agitated state (angry, afraid, aroused, etc.) which includes the following attributes: **nine feet tall, 1200 lbs. **unlimited strength/endurance directly proportional to anger levels **nigh-invulnerable to physical, psychic, and magical attacks **rapid healing factor - any damage accrued prior to or during an episode is gone by the time he reverts to his usual form **length of Hulk episodes directly proportional to anger levels *irradiated blood **causes radiation poisoning if transfused/inhaled/ingested by 99.9% of people **the 0.1% being direct family members (AKA Jennifer Walters but she doesn't even go here so whatever) Weaknesses *normal human frailties *severe post-traumatic stress disorder *upon transforming back to Bruce-form, suffers from: **unconsciousness **exhaustion **nausea **disorientation **all effects are proportional to the length/intensity of the episode *partial to complete amnesia re: what occurs while in Hulk form **save for momentary flashbacks which leave him with a splitting headache *enough emotional baggage to fill an aircraft carrier Character Relationships Canon *Pepper Potts *Steve Rogers ✪ Captain America *Thor Odinson *Tony Stark 〄 Iron Man *Clint Barton ➵ Hawkeye *Peggy Carter Kinda-Canon *Pietro Maximoff ⇢ Quicksilver Non-Canon *The Signless, Homestuck *Thane Krios, Mass Effect *Lance Corporal J.D. | The Rookie, Red vs. Blue *Skyfire, Transformers (AU) *Jin Tian, Original Character *Camille, Original Character **possible employer and self-appointed caretaker of this waifish derptard *Doug Rattmann, Portal *Wistala Irelianova, Age of Fire *Alejandro Borges, Dead Space *Alex, Original Character *Tachikoma, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Playlist *CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON - Kansas *DISEASE - Matchbox 20 *SUPERMAN - Five for Fighting *ONE LITTLE SLIP - Barenaked Ladies *MY FRIENDS - Dar Williams *THE WORLD WE LIVE IN - The Killers *I CAN'T HEAR YOU - Matthew West *SELAH - Lauryn Hill *LEAD US - Thirteen Senses *DADDY'S GONNA PAY FOR YOUR CRASHED CAR - U2 *FEELS LIKE THE END - Shane Alexander *OBJECTS IN THE REARVIEW MIRROR MAY APPEAR CLOSER THAN THEY ARE - Meatloaf *I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE - Dido *RAIN ON THE ROAD - Seanan McGuire *DOWN - Jason Walker *LONELY MAN THEME - Joe Harnell *MONSTER - Skillet *MISTER CELLOPHANE - John C. Reilly *INTO THE OCEAN - Blue October *RECOVER - Natasha Beningfield *SORRY - Daughtry See Also 'Housing' : Currently: livin la vida hobo basic housing, Kurzweil : Housemates: Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson Major Events : None as of yet.